


Does Death Wear Blue?

by Protoman



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angst, Dark, Quick Man - Freeform, Songfic, The Megas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoman/pseuds/Protoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is what they say true? Does death wear blue? Can he... fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Death Wear Blue?

It was a windy day in the western area. Thick clouds of dust rounded about houses. The ground screams in agony, cracks starving for water. This dry, blank place used to be a town. But... it was burned down by Death. Alas, here comes the story- The story of Death. The Death, who wears blue.

-

It all started when a mysterious boomeranged figure came into town. From then on, that boomeranged figure would be known as the Law. The Law was a very important person. If anybody destroyed him, the law and peace of the town was corrupted. People say, he just appeared in a doorway, boomerangs at his sides. People slowly learned to trust him. He was peculiar, at first though. The people didn't understand when he talked about anything- but now they did. He was telling them about the person known as Death. But his story was strange. 

He said that Death had killed all seven of his brothers. He said that death wore blue- He had mentioned that a lot. The blue killer's actual name was Mega Man. He said the next person Mega Man was coming for- was him.

The people freaked. What? The Law? Being killed? Corruption everywhere, destruction and demise?

"But don't worry.", The red figure known as the Law would always say, lowering his hat in mysteriousness.

"I have a fate that I shall defy."

"This Mega Man?" He pauses, "is coming to die." 

The crowd cheers- and with that settlement cleared up, they dissipate. But from in the corner of the saloon, his best deputy stares at him concerned.

"Sheriff-"

"I've told you to call me Quick Man," The Law interrupts, his serious demeanor gone. 

"Calling me sheriff makes me feel old." His demeanor was replaced with a rather childish one. The deputy mumbles to himself. He looks straight at the Law.

"There's too much at stake now. You can't just go off and fight this 'blue death'." The deputy states, "if you disappear, the law'll be gone, and so will the people, so will this town-" The Law interrupts him, waving his hand dismissively. But his eyes show hesitation.

"I know... I..." His voice falters. What was this? This wasn't the true boomeranged figure. He straightens himself out. 

"There's no way Mega Man will defeat me. I am the quickest man alive." Quick Man says sternly to the deputy. 

He was talking to himself, the deputy knows. He was trying to reassure himself. Although he knew, the sheriff wasn't known as Quick Man for a reason... The rather silent deputy shakes his head, walking out the door. The sheriff follows.

But... the loud blearing sound of gun shots stops him dead in his tracks. This was different. It was a different kind of gunshot. Was it-His eyes widen as he steps outside. 

A blue figure walks through the dust, slowly, but surely. A silent decision goes through the sheriff, and slowly, he walks towards the figure. His deputy stands in place.

"There he goes..." He mutters. A cry of agony comes from some vultures perched on various buildings. Was it just him, or did the fog grow thicker?

The red boomeranged hero gains confidence. He looks in the distance, and suddenly cries, "Ah! The man in blue has finally arrived!" The figure stops. So. It was him. Then, the figure finally comes out of the dust. Wearing all blue, standing shorter than the sheriff, was a gun wielding bomber. On his arm was a buster, the other hand extended out- wait, was he supposed to shake that?

"Sheriff." The blue figure's voice sounded dry and cracked. "I am Mega Man." The sheriff nods solemnly. Was it a trick of the bomber to be polite? Nonetheless, he replied. 

"Call me Quick Man." There's a small silence.

"We don't have to fight, you know." Quick Man falters again. What?

"We don't... what?"

The blue bomber known as death states again. "We don't have to fight."

For some reason, this gets the red boomeranged sheriff angry.

"Really now?!" He starts to yell, "after you've killed my brothers and destroyed their towns, you come up and tell me we don't have to fight!?" And when he screamed, he suddenly remembers the first time he heard of the blue death's name. His brother's corpse had told him. His body, sliced in half, crawling towards him in pain. The sheriff had never been more scared in his life. To see so much pain and agony in somebodies' eyes- let alone his brother's- it made him feel like somebody had thrown him into a frozen abyss.

"I'm sorry... they refused to listen to me... and I..." Mega Man tries to explain. Quick Man glares darkly.

"And then you killed them," He hisses, "left em' for dead on the ground, letting them scream in agony and pain." And for some reason, the blue bomber had dignity to nod his head. Quick Man remembers his brother again.

"Quick Man, brother, avenge me." His brother had said to him. Before screaming, his back arching up, oil spilling out of his arms and waist. And then. He just... fell. Quick Man snaps out of his thoughts, and pulls out the sharpest and largest silver boomerang.

"I WILL avenge my brothers!" He declares. The blue bomber stares at him blankly. Wait. Was that sorrow in his eyes?

He felt sympathetic-"Don't put your pity on me just because you killed my brothers!" He snaps. Quick Man suddenly realizes the massive crowd that had gathered- was it the entire town?! This was it. He stands proud and tall.

He looks at the crowd, and cries, "The moment of truth has arrived!" The crowd screeches. He was the quickest of them all, he could defeat the blue bomber, couldn't he? He couldn't tell them he was faltering. Would this be the day that he... falls? The blue bomber sighs sadly. 

"If this is the fate you've chosen... I'm... sorry." What the heck was this?! He had enough of this blue bomber. Standing a few meters away from each other, they raise their weapons. This was it. Quick Man blanks. Is what they say true? He asks himself. Does death wear blue? Can he... fall? He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Mega Man speaks instead.

"Anything you would like to say?" The red figure glares.

"Quick on the draw, in this town, I am the Law." He starts to say something else, but shuts his mouth rapidly. Is what they say true? Does death wear blue? Can he fall? He shakes his head. He will defeat him.

A cold wind blows... nobody moves, and everything turns deathly silent. Until the blue bomber makes the first move. From then on, that stance, that movement, that face-Quick Man knew it was over for him.

-

He was tired of playing hide and seek. He wanted to die. He felt dead. Quick Man's arms were unresponsive. His own boomerangs betrayed him and were flung into his legs. 

Was this how his brothers' felt? This pain, these tears? 

Half of the city was burned down to a crisp. He didn't see any townspeople anywhere. He opens his mouth to speak, but only comes out as gargled static. Oil seeps out of his body and he leans against a burnt wall, shedding more tears.

Where was the blue bomber? Was he preparing to finish him off? Did he give up...? No. He manages to shake his head.

Something worse was coming up. Suddenly a figure walks into Quick Man's view. Speak of the devil- speak of Death.

He thought his quickness would destroy everything, he was wrong. In the end, it only got himself destroyed. Or what was soon to be destroyed. Mega Man walks up to him. Are his eyes... teary? 

"We... we don't have to fight." This again?

"NO." Quick Man croaks. "Kill me." 

He slowly stands up again, summoning a boomerang. More oil seeps out. Mega Man narrows his eyes, charging his buster. And at the same time they fire at each other, Quick Man still having the energy to run. One last run. Bullets fly past his ears, whispering the words of death. He pauses, and that single bit of hesitation causes him a great penalty. Shot straight through the gut. Oil was rapidly spilling. His whole body no longer responsive. He screams in agony. They lied. This hurt. This HURT. Death walks towards him slowly. 

"Your speed means nothing if it's Death you're running from." This... was true.

Quick Man has no intention of replying to the statement. He was finally going to see his brothers. He wasn't actually scared anymore. He hears sobs. Death? Why was he crying?

He suddenly realizes why, and gets teary himself. He didn't want this. His brothers didn't want this. Nobody wanted this. The circle of fire surrounded the two flickers closer.

With the last bit of energy Quick Man had left, he looks up at Death.

"You're too quick on the draw." He says.

"Burn this town." He glares upwards, tears cascading down his face. "There is no Law."

"What they say his true." He's losing himself.

"Death does wear blue..." Closing down.

"He can't... fall." The Law dies. What a cruel death.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for it to be this sad but... it turned out like it so I was like, "Well. Okay then." Inspired by the song "The Quick And The Blue" By The Megas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXNnPuIme48 


End file.
